Moments
by erinblake18
Summary: Merlin drabbles inspired by the music I listen to. Rated T to be safe but each drabble will be rated individually. No slash.
1. A Pound of Flesh

**A.N./ Okay, so drabble #1 is inspired by _A Pound of Flesh_ by Radical Face. Don't own the song. Or Merlin, for that matter. Drabble rated K. **

* * *

"Oh, my boy," Gaius breathed in relief, dropping the potions he had been mixing with tears. "My boy, you're alive."

The dark-haired warlock he had come to know as his son stumbled forward and into the old physician's arms. The beating lump in Gaius' chest finally slowed and rested from its frantic praying. This was his boy, his Merlin, and he was here, he was alive. Who cared how—his boy was alive when he had thought him dead.

"Sit down," he said, lowering the weak boy onto the bench. "And don't ever let me think you've been killed again!"

* * *

 **A drabble is a hundred words, right? I think it is.**


	2. Out Of My Face

**A.N./ Inspired by _Out Of My Face,_ by Saving Abel. Don't own it or Merlin. Rated K+ for language. **

* * *

"I'd love to hit you," Merlin muttered under his breath. "In the face."

No control. No freedom. No peace of mind. Stifled, punished, crushed. Burnings, beheadings, torture.

Why did Uther think he could do all of this?

And, added to it, he just _had_ to be imperious and pigheaded too.

Strange how ironic that _wasn't._ Icing on the cake, it was the most natural thing in the world, and the most sickening.

So as Merlin stomped away from the throne room, he inwardly raged and demanded the king to get the hell out of his face. For all bloody time.

* * *

 **Review please.**


	3. I Burn

**A.N./ Uhh...sorry. Condemned!Merlin. Inspired by _I Burn,_ by Toadies. Awesome song, btw. I don't own it or Merlin. Drabble rated T. **

Merlin swallowed thickly as the guards stepped forward, the brazen torches sputtering slightly.

 _Fire is bright._

Uther nodded.

 _Fire is clean._

The torches lowered, gently touching the oil-soaked wood.

 _Never so alive._

The brownish mist rose and the smell of it stung his nose.

 _Smoke is freedom._

Clouded eyes and flaming lungs. Turned-down eyes from the women.

 _Flame is mercy._

He could feel the magic flaring, connecting with the fire and dancing with it.

 _I am free tonight._

It consumed him slowly, teasingly. He felt the scream rising in his throat and laughed through it.

 _And I burn._

* * *

 **Hehe...did I say I'm sorry?**


	4. Oblivion

**A.N./ I didn't really want to post this. I don't feel like it encompasses the feelings I was trying to portray. I might re-write/edit it later. Rated K, inspired by _Oblivion_ by Bastille. Oh, yes, I almost forgot. This is from the POV of dead!Avalon!Arthur. Just so you're not confused. **

* * *

He stared up through the strange mistiness of the water above him, searching it for familiar figures. It was what he did most often here; look up to the people he had loved. They would flit about above the surface and he would smile at them.

The painful thing was that they never changed.

All they were were memories. Memories of Merlin and Leon and Percival and Gwaine and Guinevere.

What would they be like when he emerged again? Would they be different? Would _he_ be different?

Would they ever be more than the empty, oblivious memories they had become?

* * *

 **Argh. Drabbles can be frustrating.**


	5. Am I

**A.N./ Another Avalon!Arthur. I seem to be stuck on that theme for now. Inspired by _Am I,_ by Gungor. Beautiful song. I don't own it or Merlin. Rated K. **

* * *

_Am I a ghost?_

I must be. I must be. I have to be if I'm dead.

 _Am I an animal?_

Maybe I am.

 _Am I an angel?_

Is that possible? I wasn't before.

 _Am I God?_

No. I can't be. I would have control.

 _Am I meaningless?_

Not to everyone. I can't be to everyone.

 _Am I anything_

Probably not.

 _at all?_

Nothing at all.

* * *

 _Are you there?_

You have to be. Please.

 _Are you listening?_

Please, please, listen to me.

 _Are you anything_

You must be. You must be.

 _at all?_

You're everything. Everything I remember. _Merlin._

* * *

 **I personally like this a lot better than the last one. Anyway. Review?**


	6. The Promise

**A.N./ This is technically a love song, but I assure you this is no slash. Drabble inspired by the first few lines in _The Promise,_ by When in Rome. Rated K. **

**Btw, for this drabble, Uther has found out about Merlin's magic and arrested him. Arthur helped him escape.**

* * *

Merlin hitched his pack up to get a better grip.

"One thing I want to tell you before I leave, Arthur."

Arthur glanced behind him to make sure no one was listening. "Make it quick, you idiot. If my father finds out you're out of the dungeon he'll—"

"If you ever need me to come back, if you need a friend, I'll be there. I promise."

The young prince paused for a long moment before answering. "I'll remember that. Now get out of here."

Merlin smiled and mounted swiftly.

"I promise you," he whispered again as Camelot faded away.

* * *

 **Review, please. :)**


	7. Oblivion (Version Two)

**A.N./ Remember how I said I didn't like my original _Oblivion_ drabble? Well, this one is much better (in my own opinion). Though it's still far from what I wanted. Anyway. **

**I'm attempting to write a few more drabbles for this series, so they should be up soon. As for the other stories I'm working on, they've been set back a bit because my life just exploded and I have like no free time.**

 **I don't own Merlin, or the song. So.**

* * *

 _Are you going to age with grace?_

Guinevere. You will. No one has ever had your grace. No woman has your serenity and strength.

 _Are you going to age without mistakes?_

Merlin. I know you won't. But your mistakes are better than many victories won by lesser men.

 _When all oblivion is calling out your name_

Because it will, you know. You'll hear it after a while. You'll see.

 _You always take it further than I ever can._

You'll have to. To raise me up. Because I'll need you to rise with me and uphold my destiny. Both of you.

* * *

 **On a side note, I'll take requests for this fic. PM me a song you want me to write, or an idea that I can try to fit to a song. I won't accept slash requests or songs with profanities or adult themes in them, but I will do pairings. :)**


	8. Broken Bridges

**A.N./ Another drabble. I write too many drabbles. This is all I have to say. Rated K.**

 **I don't own Merlin...or Broken Bridges...**

* * *

It wasn't often that he felt like this; that he and Arthur were on two sides of a wide abyss—an abyss of conflicting beliefs and accusing contradictions. He didn't often feel like they were all that different at the end of the day. After all they had been through together, it was pretty hard to do.

But it wasn't often that he had to explain to Arthur that he had been born with the thing he had been raised to loathe.

But it wasn't the first abyss he had had to cross. Broken bridges can be fixed. Sometimes.

Sometimes.

* * *

 _Here I am_

 _praying for forgiveness_

 _I can see you_

 _standing on the other side_

 _here I go_

 _and buddy it's a heavy load_

 _but I have crossed some broken bridges in my time_

* * *

 **I bet you are all really surprised that I didn't cheat and use the lyrics within the drabble itself. Hah. I can play fairly, you know. Sometimes. Lol I just quoted my drabble.**

 **Yeah, I'm tired. :P**


	9. Friction

**A.N./ Okay, so...you won't understand this, probably. I had this picture in my mind and COULD NOT fit it into a hundred words. In this fic, Merlin's magic is revealed, and he is out helping victims of an attack and he's feeling like he's not enough and he can't possibly take care of them all. And if that doesn't make this make sense, well...idk what to say. Partially inspired by _Friction_ by Imagine Dragons. I don't own the lyrics I used, and I don't own Merlin. **

* * *

His heart beat irregularly, _thumping_ and _thumping_ like a gong in the shabby temple his chest had created.

 _You can't fight it,_ the voice intoned, pounding in his head and forcing the tired organ to switch rhythms again. _Ease it off, don't fight._

The victims of Morgana's latest attack gazed up at him with hollow eyes and drooping mouths. They snatched at him, begging him silently to cradle them close and fix their broken homes.

 _Don't fight it, can't fight it, ease it off._

"How did I become this? _"_ he whispered.

 _Don't tell me to be strong—_

 _ease it off._

* * *

 **I have a playlist for this series on Spotify! Take the spaces out of play . spotify user / alainamckahlen / playlist/ 3pooE5lSrlyUWPrFOjSx88 and check it out!**


	10. Where the River Bends

**A.N./ I don't know where this came from. Doesn't really make sense, but here's some Arwen for you all. Inspired by _Where the River Bends_ by Matthew Barber. **

* * *

Arthur sighed deeply in his sleep and rolled over, his face pressing into the pillow with a grunt. Gwen smiled down at him and reached over to stroke his hair.

She could barely believe he had done it; that he had married her. She still had moments of unease and worry amongst her happiness, times when she wondered if he was happy with her as queen.

Because how could he be? She was dirt beneath his feet.

But not tonight. Tonight he loved her. Tonight and for a long time.

But still she wept as she stroked his golden hair.

* * *

 _Tell me what you think, tell me how you feel._

 _Is this thing a fake, or is it real?_

 _Is it what you hoped for, is it what you dreamed,_

 _Is it something strange, that you've never seen?_

 _Does it lift you up, closer to the light?_

 _Does it send you raging into the night?_

 _Where did it begin, will it ever end,_

 _where the sun sets and the river bends._

* * *

 **Told you it doesn't make sense. Anyway.**


	11. Find the Cost of Freedom

**A.N./ Uther drabble. Tell me if this is crazily off, but this an Uther death. If it's off, call it AU. Rated K+, and inspired by _Find the Cost of Freedom,_ by Crosby, Stills and Nash. **

* * *

It felt good, the dirt folding around him and rubbing against his skin. Almost as if he was a part of the earth now. A single atom swallowed in a sea of molecules.

It rose and spread around him, coating the air and sliding down his throat like bread. It filled him and nourished his long-famished soul. For tyranny and dictatorship is a quality that few can stand to dish out without lasting, maddening damage.

Yes, it felt good. Shudders of pleasure convulsed him and dragged him down further as the sky darkened. It wasn't bad to die at all.

* * *

 _Find the cost of freedom_

 _buried in the ground._

 _Mother Earth will swallow you,_

 _lay your body down._

* * *

 **Review?**


	12. Tears of an Angel

**A.N./ So...another drabble! I'm being productive! This is Merlin/Freya angst, sorry guys. Inspired by _Tears of an Angel_ by RyanDan, and rated K+. I don't own the song, or Merlin.**

 **Special thanks to Aaronna, for reviewing literally moments after I posted last chapter! You made my day!**

* * *

They slipped down his cheeks like soggy ghosts as he laid her gently down.

"Don't worry, Merlin," she said softly. Her fingers reached up to touch his shuddering face. "It...it doesn't hurt." She smiled slowly. "No, it—doesn't hurt at all," she whispered, and grew still.

He tried to choke them back, but they stampeded out and trampled him beneath their weight. They strangled his throat loudly as he gathered her into his arms. They drowned him as he moaned his _no'_ s and cradled her until she grew cold.

And they still stood on his cheeks as he burned her.

* * *

 _Can you hear heaven cry_

 _the tears of an angel?_

* * *

 **Review, please.**


	13. Lady in Black

**A.N./ I am so sorry this has taken so long to get up. My spotify stopped working, and then my life exploded, and then spotify stopped working _again._ I won't have any more chapters up for a while because of that, but I'll do my best to get some written. This is for Aaronna, who requested a disillusioned Mordred to _Lady in Black_ by Uriah Heep. It's short and doesn't really make sense but please, give me a break. I'm stressed. Sorry. **

* * *

_She asked me name my foe, then. I said, "The need within some men_

I followed my king, she wanted him dead.

 _to fight and kill their brothers without thought of love or God."_

My brothers...my brothers...my kin.

 _And I begged her give me horses to trample down my enemies,_

Uther...and Arthur? Yes, Arthur too.

 _so eager was my passion to devour this waste of life._

And Merlin. Merlin follows Arthur.

* * *

 _"Oh lady lend your hand," I cried, "Oh let me rest here at your side."_

 _"Have faith and trust in me," she said and filled my heart with life._


End file.
